Shearography is an optical metrology technique utilized for vibration analysis and strain measurements. A basic shearographic sensor utilizes a shearing interferometer which mixes the measured signal with a shifted version of itself. The shearing interferometer generates a self-reference, mitigating sensor vibration and some environmental effects. (See, Languy et al., “Vibration mode shapes visualization in industrial environment by real-time time-averaged phase-stepped electronic speckle pattern interferometry at 10.6 mm and shearography at 532 nm,” Optical Engineering 55, 121704-121704 (2016). See, also, Bisle et al., “Improved shearography for use on optical non cooperating surfaces under daylight conditions,” in “AIP Conference Proceedings,” (IOP Institute of Physics Publishing, LTD, 2001), B, pp. 1928-1935.) However, the output from a basic shearographic sensor, referred to as a fringe pattern, may only be used for qualitative analysis. (See, Steinchen and Yang, Digital shearography: theory and application of digital speckle pattern shearing interferometry (SPIE press Bellingham, 2003).) Phase resolved measurements, necessary to quantify the measured shearogram, are typically performed by temporal or spatial phase shifting. (See, Yang and Xie, Digital shearography: New Developments and Applications (SPIE press Bellingham, 2016).) Temporal phase shifting requires stepped motors in the received optical path to generate additional frames and is not suitable for transients. (See, Languy et al., “Vibration mode shapes visualization in industrial environment by real-time time-averaged phase-stepped electronic speckle pattern interferometry at 10.6 mm and shearography at 532 nm,” Optical Engineering 55, 121704-121704 (2016).) Observation of transient motion is possible by spatial phase shifting, but requires dividing the received focal plane array into four quadrants and adjusting the polarization state of each quadrant or by creating four spatial frequency carriers by adjusting the angle of incidence. (See, Serrano-Garcia et al., “Dynamic phase profile of phase objects based in the use of a quasi-common path interferometer,” Optik-International Journal for Light and Electron Optics 123, 1742-1745 (2012); Yoneyama and Arikawa, “Instantaneous phase-stepping interferometry based on a pixelated micro-polarizer array,” Theoretical and Applied Mechanics Letters (2016); Rodriguez-Zurita et al., “One-shot phase stepping with a pulsed laser and modulation of polarization: application to speckle interferometry,” Optics express 23, 23414-23427 (2015); Xie et al., “Polarized digital shearography for simultaneous dual shearing directions measurements,” Review of Scientific Instruments 87, 083110 (2016); and Xie et al., “Michelson interferometer based spatial phase shift shearography,” Applied optics 52, 4063-4071 (2013).) Additionally, interrogation of large fields of view at long distances require significant optical power. Heterodyning reduces the optical power requirements.